The Writer's Guide to Fanficiton
by arigato123
Summary: Title says all...a guide for the writer of fanfiction. Basic advice and knowledge for every author to know.
1. Chapter 1

You may notice that the title contains the word "guide" within itself; this is because this is a guide and not an actual typical fanfiction story. Basically the following is my views of the different fanfictions out there, preferably concentrating on anime fanfiction. Well, enjoy!

Section 1: Starting Out

Have you ever watched a movie or cartoon and suddenly have an idea to create a sequel or incorporate yourself into the main plot, well, this usually happens with me and that's where I first learned about fanfiction. Ever since I was little, these thoughts and initiative would circle in my mind like vultures circling their next meal. I began to write stories and sent it to my friend, who of course, gave me compliments on each chapter. But I failed to notice that my writing wasn't actually the best. Now, to prevent this from happening you need to reread and re-reread your story at least 14 times. The key to fanfiction is in the editing, it gets quite annoying to find grammar mistakes on a perfectly good story, so remember that grammar is actually useful in your life. I know it's hard to believe but it sets a good foundation. In fact, I think I'll probably have to edit this guide.

Now when you're a newbie, you may find out that things may not have gone you wanted it to go. No reviews, no ratings and no acknowledgment. Now I have to agree, when I started, I nearly cried to see that no one really noticed my work just because on the title it says: _4 reviews…1 chapter…etc. _Of course you want feedback and recognition, but you just need to wait a while, after a couple days, just possibly, more and more people may find your story interesting and favorite it. You just need to keep on trying.

Remember it's the satisfaction of a job well done that should make you happy not the statistics.

And if it's the statistics that make you feel giddy then post your story in multiple sites, someone is bound to come across it and completely fall in love with it.

Remind yourself that it's your strive of getting your ideas out their in the world, your drive of showing that you can go beyond your limits, that is what makes a great writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Section 2: Reviews

This is for the reviewer and the reveiwie, I don't think that's a word but you know what I mean.

Now this isn't going down on anybody it's just stating what I think about this topic. Basically it's nice to have someone favorite your story, but what if that person favorites everybody's story? It's good to give compliments once in a while, but on every story you read, that can get kind of tedious. And I admit, I love those gals and guys who give compliments to everyone, but sometimes it's good censure that helps the author.

Reviews are great and awesome, but fanfiction sites let that take over a bit over. Who wants to judge a great story by the number of reviews and ratings? Who wants to see their story flushed down the toilet just because there are only 2 reviews? I don't think anyone does, so don't let that block your view. If it sounds like a good story, then read it, no one is in your way of doing so, well maybe your parents and maybe that fact that if you read fanfiction instead of doing your homework, then that, most likely, will be in your way.

Reviews are evaluations, not necessarily ratings. Be sure to know that reviews are there to give criticism, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, may I add. No one wants to see a comment that says; "Your story sucks." No one, I'm positive, wants that. Instead say something like: "Hey, great job" or "Interesting, but could use some editing" or even "It's good so far, just work on some areas," or what not. And don't be down if you don't get compliments for every single one of your reviews, reviews are meant to help you improve your story and not to bring you down into the dumps. Keep in mind that sometimes not everything can be perfect, but it can be awfully close.

Section 3: Summaries

Summaries. Summaries and more Summaries.

Summaries are the eye-catcher, the thing that grasps the attention of an innocent reader scrolling down the list of titles. This is probably one of the main focal points of fanfiction. This little three sentence thing-a-majinger is what gets the readers attention, so you in all probability, want to make it as wicked cool as possible.

Sometimes, summaries should be long, other times it should be short and sweet but that all depends on the story itself. First off, have down pat the different things you need to show. Let it show your main point, but don't make it too concise or too long. You also want to put in some suspense into it to make the reader want to know what's going to happen next. It should also show what form of writing style you are going to use throughout your story. Writing style is also a focal point but I'll get to that later.

So fundamentally, summaries represent your story and are the fixation that draws the attention of another.


	3. Chapter 3

Section 4: The Title

The title like the summary should represent the story that you'll be writing. The title should be in fact, short, sweet and spicy. Make it as flowery as you want or as plain as can be but never leave it untitled, unless the title: "Untitled" has a certain point of being so, like if your character has no name or has no identity, etc.

Remember "The Three "S's" of a title

Short

Sweet

Spicy

Section 5: The story

The actual story is everything in what fanfiction surrounds. In order to create a good story you need to have the basic characteristics of one, such as creativity, originality, realism, length, suspense, drama, writing style and the indispensable romance.

Creativity is the key point in any story. The imagination of a certain author is what makes others want to keep on reading. In any form of literature it is the creativity that makes the reader fall in complete obsession and start to write fanficitons. Now I can't really give much advice on this part because I'm not you. So I'll just say that ingenuity is a main ingredient for delectable fiction.

One might say that originality is the same as creativity. But even though their definitions are very similar there are some differences. For a well-loved story, originality is another important ingredient for the recipe. You want to be as original as possible with your writing style or plot. It also brings in plagiarism and rights issues but let's not get into that now. Every fanfiction reader, I'm sure would love to read a different type of story each time they log into a site. So the writer should provide that. Something different isn't wrong it's…different.

Ah, the realism of it all. Now the realistic stand point all depends on your story. If you're aiming for the most outrageous plot then go for a totally unrealistic writing. But for a regular story realism is quite the bid. Now try to be as realistic as possible, but that depends, as I mentioned not a while ago, on your writing style and your plot. This is because there are some situations that just won't happen, ever. So don't try to make too impractical. Now this also goes along with the original plot of the story, anime, piece of literature, manga, cartoon show, etc. You really don't want to mess that up too much. For example in the anime Naruto, somehow Sasuke doesn't go to Orochimaru for power, sorry for spoilers that's basically the main climax of the series and basically half of the series is founded on Naruto trying to get Sasuke back or training or doing some random thing. Now if you drive away from the main plot too much, then freaks like myself won't be too crazy about it. Just keep the basics and most of the plot, throw in you own stuff, mix together and Walah! I don't know how to spell that so I'm just guessing.

Now for the length or your story, basically it all dependant on your plot and how gradual you want your story to go. If you want it to be very transient then your story would be pretty short. But if you want it to be detailed and intricate, then of course it would be long. So length is a pretty big factor and also pleases different readers. Like for myself, I enjoy very long stories that make me want to read more, which leads us into suspense.

Now every fanfiction, I'm sure would need some sort of suspense. Basically it's a fixation that draws in your reader and wants them to read a little more. I usually put in cliff-hangers [cliffies for short but that makes my friends beserk. So cliffies can work…yeah…THEY DO! It's just that not a lot of people like them but they still read your story. Hehehehehe

Sometimes it's the relationship between two individuals or maybe even a triangle that sustains your reader's interest. So fundamentally a little suspense goes quite a ways.

The drama….well, it has some of the same points as the suspense but it's what the readers look forward to in a story, like if this will turn out they think it will or will the tables suddenly turn. You have to have some basic forms of drama within your story. For example the basic romantic interest, a friendship turning into love or whatever your ideas formulate to.

For your writing style, I can't tell you much about that, but I can tell you this, the writing style you use is yours and yours for always, it may be based off of someone else's style but should stay yours for forever and a day. So do whatever you want, that's the joy fanfiction, letting your imagination take hold. But don't let it turn too wild.

The indispensable romance, goodness, without this I feel like fanfiction wouldn't even exist. I'm pretty sure at least every fanfiction writer has written a story of romantic proportions. Thus it seems like an obligation to write about this topic. Now there are the many types people use in fanfictions…mostly it is lemon or lime. Now if you don't know what these two fruit names actually mean in fanfiction then I strongly believe that I'm not the right person to ask for the definitions.

Anyway, there are several different types of romance. Such as the basic "instantly fall in love", the "I hate you then I love" scenario, "just friends", "complete infatuation", "lust and obsession", "true love" and the least common of them all the realistic "mutual relationship," which is the actual love which a husband and a wife share. Now all are enjoyable and fun to read, but there are some times where fantasy takes too much of a hold. This is where the reader somewhat loses interest and it things become too expected, now you, as much as possible, want to lead away from this and give your readers something totally different and unexpected. So for your romance novel, give something from out of the blue.


	4. Chapter 4

Section 6: OC's [Original Character

OC's the foundation of fanfiction, the pinnacle of fantasy, the acme of thought and imagination. Something, in which fanfiction, will never live without. OC's or Original Characters are the characters you make up and put in your story. Usually OC's represent their author in some form or another. For example, for some reason many author's pennames are the same as their character, or perhaps their personality traits match that of the writer. Or even the same exact person in looks, persona and flaws. Now with OC's comes great responsibility. Well, not really but I just wanted to say that. Anyway, OC's are a form of presentation, showing off your ingenuity and your want of being in a fantasy world that can only exist on the TV or computer screen. But keep in mind that if all your stories contain someone that represents you, it gets kind of dreary, so create a person who you know can exist but someone who surrounds perfection.

Now an OC who is perfect beyond imagination is called a Mary Sue. Usually Mary Sue's aren't the best at attracting the reader so steer away from this type of girl. And maybe once in a while you can write about a guy, write in the second person or from an actual character's point of view. For instance let's say that as a parody of Fruit's Basket, Torhu has a cousin that comes over and the POV [point of view is that of Kyo's…etc. So don't limit the amount of what your characters can partake within. Just let loose.

Also you usually find many OC's falling love with a character within many pieces of fiction…though at some times it may be enjoyable be sure that it remains within your reader's awareness. And as I keep on saying keep it original and fresh

Section 7: Inspiration

Now I remember receiving a request to mention Inspiration, so I deiced to do so. Inspiration is the "it", it practically defines fanfiction to a whole, and it is the main reason why so many people around the world go home, open Microsoft Word and start writing. Now many people get their Inspiration from many different things, movies, shows, books, and are moved to make it their own. Usually you find your inspiration from doing something you like. Such as reading, or watching a movie or listening to some tunes…I usually find inspiration while taking a shower…heh. Anyway, remember this that if some idea pops in your head, write it down! Because most of the time you might forget it and it may be a pretty good one.

When you write fanfiction you mostly answer the following questions:

How did you make it different?

What would make the plot seem more "cool"?

What would the character do if this happened?

What would happen if this took place?

Would it turn out like this?

How would the author put it?

Can clams really change gender?

And so on (well, except for the last question…I just put that there to be random)

So when you're at the movies, or in front of the T.V. or even getting ready for bed, any form of insight may come running at you. So keep your mind open and ready to take in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Section 8: Terms

As a request from Hawk Wing, who asked me to create a glossary of the many terms used in fanfiction so here it is!

* * *

AU: Alternate Universe, a world slightly realistic that can only be entered by imagination or crossover

Angst: in middle school language: 'Emo' or extremely pessimistic, a sentiment that a character possesses from emotional wounds

Beta-reader: someone who edits your work, an editor

R&R: Read and Review or Review and Rate…etc

Canon: not so sure but I think it's an adjective that describes something or someone that happened in real life…but not certain. Can also be the series of events that took place within the original series and plot.

Challenge: Basically a challenge that asks authors to create a story to their liking, the story is called a 'challenge fic'

Crossover: a fiction that combines two animes or plots

Writer's Block: a horrible little instance where writers have no ideas swimming through their imaginative minds

Darkfic: a fiction that contains a lot of drama, pain and angst

In Hiatus: Not sure myself but I believe that it's a interruption or break in the story, implying that the writer will not update for a while.

OC: stands for Original Character, a character created by the author.

OOC: stands for Out Of Character, a warning that states that a certain character acts differently than supposed too. Ex: Sasuke is deliriously happy

Mary Sue: a character created by the author, who is amazingly perfect in every way, beautiful, smart, athletic, has amazing powers…etc. and usually have romantic relationships with the characters of the anime.

Pairings: First syllable of the character's name with usually an "x" amid the names. Ex: SasuXSaku (Sasuke and Sakura)

Lime: Slight descriptive romance situations

Lemon: Descriptive romance situations, basically describing sex

Fluff: also describing sexual intercourse between a specific pairing.

Yaoi: Boy love

Shonen Ai: Boy love

Yuri: Girl Love

Shoujo Ai: Girl love

* * *

If there are any other terms that you want the meaning of, ask and I'll try my best to give a sufficient definition

Hey did you know that the word, "animé" means a solid obtianed from certain tropical trees used for varnish? So basically it's a substance that people use in table varnish and stuff.

Yeah, I looked on the dictionary and found that…weird huh?


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfiction: what is truly means to us…

Fanfiction, an escape for those who truly are bored out of their minds and are completely obsessed with a certain form of entertainment. Manifestly such ideals are unhealthy for the teenage mind…but who cares? We love it! It's a dive into a pool of fiction, suspense and romance. It's a form ready to grasp the mindless bodies that seem to have nothing to do. It's our getaway from the horrors of life and provides a sanctuary for those who love to read and write. Fanfiction is where people put their creative minds at work to create their fantasy. It's a hobby.

I am officially pronouncing that the Writer's Guide to Fanfiction is at its end. But I will continue to give advice if asked for about fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed the bits of advice and I also hope that all you writers and readers to keep on at it. Don't give up.

Ja-ne,

Arigato123


End file.
